Dave and the Giant Pickle
Dave and the Giant Pickle was the fifth VeggieTales episode. It has one main plot and the Silly Song is "I Love My Lips." Plot The countertop opens with Larry the Cucumber being Larry-Boy. He gets stuck on the wall and Bob the Tomato came along to see his costume. Larry-Boy is feeling a bit sad because he doesn't want to go back to being himself. Bob gets a letter from Myra Egleston of Youngstown Pennsylvania, who has the same problem as Larry. He decides to play ''"Dave and the Giant Pickle" ''for them. The story starts with a herd of sheep and several boys. They all look big except one sheperd named David. He was smaller than his brothers. They often teased him and made him flip over the tipping sheep, who always tipped over to their side. Soon, their father came running in, panting and spurting out words. All the brothers were confused with their father, and told him to slow down. He soon said that the Phillistines were attacking. All the boys panic, but their father says that Israel need an army to protect the land from the Phillistines. The boys march out to join Israel's army. David follows them, but is stopped by his father. He explains that he is too small for the army, and he could watch the sheep instead. When David's brothers arrive to the campsite where Israel's army is. Everyone was lined up, and the Phillistines where yelling at Israel's army. Soon everyone got tired of the yelling, so the King of Israel and the Phillistines agreed to fight. Each army would send in their champion of the army, and whoever one, that army who' s champion won would win the war. The Phillistines got out their champion first. It was a giant pickle named Goliath. The King and his men hid in their campsite, afraid of the pickle. Goliath claimed they were cowards, and he would come back tomorrow. The next day, they were still hiding. And the next and the next, still hiding from Goliath. Soon David's father got worried about his kids, and he sent David of to the King's camp grounds to get them some food. As he arrived to the two campsites, no one was there because everyone was hiding. He found his brothers, who told them to hide from the giant pickle who was going to come soon. He gave them the food supply and asked him who the pickle was. They explained Goliath was on the other army who was going to fight them. Soon Goliath came out and David and his brothers hid. He looked if any Israelites were anywhere, and he said that the Kids of God are cowards and he would come back tomorrow. David was furious on how Israel would let him say that about God. He went to the King's camp right away and said he would fight Goliath. The King was surprised, and he told him he was a big pickle, and certainly David could not fight him. David then explained that little guys can do big things too with God's help. He ran off, and the King agreed that David would be Israel's champion, but he was really worried. David arrives to a pond and finds several smooth stones. He collects them and brings them to the campsite. Goliath was ready to fight. Israel watched as David stood up the Goliath, and one of his brothers fainted. He shot one of the smooth rocks out of a slingshot and it hit goliath in the forhead. He fell down, dead. Israel cheered for joy, and the Phillistines ran and hid in their tents. Soon everyone realized little guys can do big things with God's help andd support. Back onto the countertop, Larry realizes that being Larry is fine, and being himself is good and you don't have to be big to do big things, and you just need God's help. Main Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Larry-Boy *Junior Asparagus *Goliath *Bob and Larryboy Supporting Characters *Archibald Asparagus *Tom Grape *Pa Grape *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Jean Claude Pea *Phillipe Pea *Christophe Pea *Qwerty Minor Characters *Lenny Carrot *Lil' Pea *The American Peas *The French Peas *Sheep *Lion Delivery Trivia *This is the first appearance of Jean Claude Pea, Phillipe Pea, Christophe Pea, Goliath, and Lenny Carrot. **This is the only TV appearance of Goliath. *The silly song for this episode is Love My Lips. *This episode is the only episode where Larry isn't part of the main plot, he just appears on the countertop with Bob. **This episode is also the first episode where Bob isn't part of the main plot. **This is based of David and Goliath. *Originally Larry-Boy was going to appear just this one time and never come back, but people loved the concept and was kept according to the DVD commentary *The only episode where the staff of Big Idea didn't get tired and made everything on budget and made on time according to the behind scenes if you have the DVD *"I Love My Lips" was originally going to be "I Love My Tounge", in which Larry was going to share his love for yodeling, but Mike Nawrocki who wrote the song thought that the concept was disgusting and decided to make Larry scat instead. It was also written while Mike Nawrocki was in jury duty. You can hear about this on the DVD's audio commentary *The sheep were the first animals made. The snake and whales from "God Want Me to Forgive Them?!?" don't count. Gallery Dave 1996 cover.jpg|1996 cover Dave 1996 back cover.jpg|1996 back cover Dave 1998 cover.jpg|1998 cover Dave 1998 spine.jpg|1998 spine Dave 2004 VHS cover.jpg|2004 VHS cover Dave 2004 DVD cover.jpg|2004 DVD cover Dave 2004 DVD back cover.jpg|2004 DVD back cover Dave 2009 cover.jpg|2009 cover Dave 2009 back cover.jpg|2009 back cover Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yS96402EpOM Category:Episodes